


Unexpected

by Female_AlphaBlue



Series: Kpop male groups A/B/O [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, M/M, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue
Summary: Minghao presented but his status was unexpected
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Kpop male groups A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601473
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Unexpected

It was becoming more obvious everyday. The smell radiating off of one of their pups. Minghao to be exact. The older members knew. The odd behavior, the defined scent, the sudden urge to cuddle, he was presenting. But of course the pup didn’t know. He’s never experienced it before. They didn’t do anything about it though. Not until it goes out of control. But so far, none of them went out of control when presenting. Well, Seokmin did try to mark Soonyoung after smelling the Omega’s scent. The Beta went into a small rut and jumped on the Omega but luckily Jihoon and Jeonghan was there to pushed him off and hold him down before he did anything. After calming the Beta, they had a long talk about what happened. Jihoon and Soonyoung decided they wanted Seokmin in their relationship as well so nothing bad really happened. That was really the only time it went a bit out of hand.

It was nothing compared to Got7’s group where they had to call Day6 to help hold down Jinyoung so he didn’t mark all three of his hyungs. It was rare for an Alpha to have two Omega mates and one Beta mate but it wasn’t unheard of. They did manage to hold him down after a while. . . after also calling the Alpha’s of Stray Kids, Bangtan, and the presented Alpha’s of Seventeen. It ended with a few bruises on all the members trying to help. This is why it was rare to have three mates. The Alpha’s ruts are usually worst and their will to get to their mates will take over their senses. Making them much stronger than usual. Now what if someone had more than three mates? There would be no stopping the Alpha.

The members were glad that didn’t happen to them and hope it won’t happen to them. Back to their younger member presenting. They were all excited to see what rank their younger member was. Certainly it would be an Omega. Minghao was cute, caring, he would be such a cute Omega, if you ignore how savage he was. (IMMA!!) But they didn’t want to jump to conclusions. They would love him for whatever rank he is. But Omega would be such a nice fit for him, just saying. “Hyung! Cuddle!” He whined as he sat on the couch, looking up at Seungcheol with pleading eyes. And of course, the leader couldn’t resist. He walked towards Minghao but wasn’t ready when he was suddenly pulled onto the younger lap. Seungcheol didn’t mind one bit.

Jeonghan walked into the living room during their cuddle session. “Minghao! You’re having a cuddle session without telling hyung? Scoot over I’m joining.” Jeonghan was a possessive Alpha. Everyone knew that. But only to those posing as a threat to his mates. Minghao wasn’t scenting Seungcheol or anything, Seungcheol didn’t look uncomfortable so everything was ok. But they realized how the younger boy smelled quite odd. He looked at Seungcheol who nodded at him. It was close. “Pup.” Jeonghan whispered to get the boys attention. “Tomorrow you’re staying home ok?” Minghao’s head tilted in confusion but his arms are still wrapped tightly around the Omega. “You’re presenting Pup. It’s best for you to stay home and stay away from the other members. Hyung will be with you when you present.” Jeonghan brought his hand up to comb it through his hair. “It’s going to be painful but everyone goes through it. You’ll be a strong Pup right?”

Minghao closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of his hyungs hand and voice. “Yeah.” It’s finally his turn. He’s finally of age. “I’m excited.”

Jeonghan giggled. “Everyone is Pup. Now don’t go trying to bite your mate first thing you present. Not like Seokmin.”

Right when Jeonghan was talking about him, Seokmin walked in. “Hey! I couldn’t help it. My instincts were telling me to.” He whined walking towards the three on the couch. “It was sudden.”

After a while, Seungcheol finally spoke. “That’s right. Seokmin’s was a bit sudden. It was during our promotions. We were too busy to realize he was presenting and because of that, we couldn’t keep everyone away. He presented in the waiting room was already awake before we could get everyone out. Why did you wake up so fast anyways? But luckily, everything worked out. And now for you Pup. Why don’t you rest. It’s getting late.”

Minghao pouted. “I’m going back to my room but that doesn’t mean I’m sleeping yet.” He carefully pushed the Omega onto the lap of the Alpha next to him and walked towards his room. “Night Hyung.”

“Night Pup.” They chimed.

Minghao thought he was ready but no. No one ever is. The pain of the first heat or rut is always the worst.

____________________

The newly presented Alpha thrashed around on his bed. Sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Jeonghan woke up due to his instincts. His Pup was presenting now and he had to help him. He ran to the other room and saw Minghao was still asleep but Vernon and Soonyoung were awake. Vernon already knew he was presenting and tried to pull the Omega out of the room when he woke up. The Omega was whimpering and in need of his Alpha and Beta right now. He wouldn’t leave, he was too scared to. “Vernon go get Jihoon and Seokmin. He won’t leave unless they’re there to protect him.” He nodded and ran out the room. Jeonghan looked at the shakened up Omega and sighed. He didn’t think Minghao would be an Alpha. But why was he assuming anyways. “Soonyoungie. Omega. You need to focus on me.” He said searching for the Omegas eyes. Soonyoung right now was looking but he wasn’t seeing. He wasn’t focusing. The door opened, Jihoon and Seokmin was racing in to check on their Omega.

Jihoon was first. He cradled the Omegas face in his hand. “Baby. Darling, focus on your Alpha. Nothings going to hurt you.” Soonyoung started focusing again. Tears in his eyes. “That’s it darling. Get up. There you go. Let’s go to my studio. We can cuddle all day there.” Jihoon kept whispering sweet words and so was Seokmin. They were finally out and now it was just Jeonghan and Minghao who was still asleep. Jeonghan ran to the bathroom to get a towel soaked with cold water. He didn’t want the boy to suffer more because of the heat. 

“Minghao. Come on Pup you’re doing so well. Just a few more hours yeah? You can handle it can’t you? You’re a strong Alpha now. Such a brave boy.” Jeonghan praised. He continued praising the young Alpha. Alphas need praise too, they aren’t always strong. They sometimes need praise and reassurance. And that’s what Jeonghan was giving him. Just until he finished presenting. Then the others can do the same.

* * *

Seongcheol brought everyone into one room. Away from the member presenting. “Vernon what rank is he?” Chan said once they were in the room. 

“You won’t believe it. He’s an Alpha!” He said gleefully.

Mingyu and Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Chan! Vernon! Don’t talk about it. You’re invading his privacy.” Seungcheol stated.

Mingyu laughed. “What do you mean privacy? Once he walks out of the room, we’ll know so it’s not really private.”

As the others were chatting about, Seungcheol noticed how quiet the Jun has been. “Junnie? You ok there?” The talking faded and all attention was turned to the Omega. “Jun, are you worried about something?” They knew how much he loves Minghao. They also knew Minghao loved him back. To be honest they thought they were going to be an Omega, Omega couple. Something about Minghao presenting as an Alpha must’ve made him worried but what? “Talk to us Jun.”

Jun shook his head. “It’s just- Hyung I really like him. What if he finds someone else? Do- do you think I’ll have a chance?” Everyone looked dumbfounded. 

“Just watch Junnie. He’ll go to you right when his rut is finished.” Wonwoo smiled softly as Mingyu and Joshua pulled Vernon and Seungkwan back and silencing them so they don’t ruin anything. Those two were two dense dorks in love.

____________________

“Hey Pup. How are you feeling? Still hot?” Jeonghan asked looking worn out.

Minghao shook his head. “No. I’m feeling a lot better. Thanks hyung. I’m sorry if I caused too much trouble. Am I allowed to leave the room?”

Jeonghan laughed out loud. “Yeah you’re free to go.” Jeonghan walked out of the room and Minghao following behind. Everyone was back to the dorm and having their own conversation. 

Vernon started wooing and Seungkwan joined him with claps. They were such a perfect couple. Minghao rolled his eyes and looked around. Once he spotted who he was trying to find, he walked towards him and pulled him onto his lap. He didn’t scent him though. He asked first. “Junnie hyung can I scent you?” Junhui’s breath caught in his thought for a bit before nodding. Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Joshua smiled knowingly at him as they walked towards their own room. The Maknaes left as well. The last one to leave was Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jihoon. And the last thing they said before leaving to was to be safe and use protection. Jun blushed at that but forgot all about it when he feels the Alpha licking up and down his neck. Sucking a light bruise onto his skin. “Mine.” He growled.

Jun whined and tucked his head into the crook of his Alphas neck. “Yours.” He whispered back before looking up at him and (nonverbally) begged him for a kiss. Minghao chuckled. He couldn’t resist and kissed him softly. The two bathed in each other’s presence. 

Minghao, since that day started courting Jun. And Jun flushed everytime he did something. It wasn’t until a few months later that they finally made it official and marked each other. 

“I love you Junhui.”

“Shut up you cheesy Alpha. . . I love you too.”


End file.
